Cards
by PandaShine
Summary: Russell Ace gets beat at Cards. Randomness ensues. Damn, I suck at writing summaries D: Oneshot. Rated K for language, and there aint much of it either. My first fanfiction ever.


This would be my first fan fiction. Yay.

Give me nice reviews and I'll be happy.

Flame it and I won't care.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gaia. I don't own its characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing _fan_ fiction, now would I?

Author's Note: Heather isn't actually my avatar on Gaia, she's based of how I actually look. And Britney is based off of one of my friend's avatars on Gaia

It was a busy night at Johnny K. Gambino's Gold Mountain. Some lucky gaians jumped for joy, while others were busy raging against the slot machines. Gino Gambino, son of the man who built this very casino, came here on this very night to hide from a crazed group of girls that were determined to rip every article of clothing from his body. Gino shuddered at the thought. Amidst all the commotion, he could hear the sorrowful cries of a certain blonde card dealer.

Gino walked over to the card tables to find Russell Ace with his head covered by his arms, sobbing, while a black haired girl with an ORLY? hat perched atop her head hummed happily to herself while counting tokens.

"Russel..." He said walking over to the sobbing blonde. "Are you okay?" The card dealer slowly raised his head.

"No! I am _NOT_ okay!" He then buried his face in his hands and continued sobbing.

"98...99...100! Wow, that's a lot of tokens!" She scooped up the coins and poured them into a black pouch. She then looked at Gino, noticing him for the first time. "Hello there! What's your name?"

"You don't know my name?" He asked. Most of the female population could recognize him from a mile away.

"Uh...no. I've never met you before." She frowned and tilted her head to the side. "Have I?"

"No."

"Oh, okay!" She said, adjusting her hat and smiling once more."So, what _is_ your name?"

"Gino." He replied.

"Gino...nice name. Italian, I think." She then paused, her coal black eyes widened. "Wait...are you _the_ Gino? Gino Gambino?"

"Yes." He answered reluctantly, bracing himself for the suffocating hug that was sure to come next.

"Oh...my...God. Where's my camera? I need my camera." She looked around in her Rush Messenger Bag. "Where is the darned thing? It's gotta be in here somewhere! Oh wait, I think Britney has it. BRITNEY!!!"

She waited for five minutes, tapping her foot impatiently.

"BRITNEY!!!"

"I'm here! I'm here! I'm here! Quit your screeching already! I'm _here_!"A girl's voice yelled out. A blonde girl stormed over to the card table. Upon closer inspection, you could see her dirty blonde hair darkened into a dark pink at the tips. "What is it?" She asked impatiently. The black haired girl pointed at Gino.

"Will you look at that. It's your crush, Heather."

"Where's the camera?"

"Oh, the camera?" She pulled out one of those big, clunky cameras from her Jenny's Youthful Clamshell purse. "I was using it to take pictures of Ed getting into a fight with some other random dude. Hilarious, I tell you."

"Edmund?" Gino asked, surprised. He couldn't see the sophisticated shopkeeper ever doing such a thing.

"Huh? The snobby guy at H&R Weasley? Nah, we're talking about Edward. He's a friend of ours."

"Brit! Take a picture!" Heather ran over to Gino and latched onto his arm.

"Kay'. Say 'cheese'!" Britney held up the camera.

"Cheese!"

"Cheese?" There was a flash as the camera took the picture. A white piece of paper with a black square on it fell out. Heather grabbed it and shook it till the picture was visible.

"Pen! Pen! I need a pen!" She saw a random person walk by. She tackled the poor, unsuspecting man.

"Oof! Ow! Get er' off! Get er' off!" He yelled.

"Give me all your pens!"

"Are you insane!?! Get off!"

"Pen!"

"Fine! Take it!" He threw a black ballpoint pen into the air. Heather caught it and ran back over to the card table.

"Thank you for your time, sir!" she called back.

"Crazy...psycho...bitch..." he muttered as he got up and limped away.

"Can you sign this, please?" Heather asked smiling sweetly, holding out the pen and photograph to Gino.

"Um..okay." He took the pen and photo and did as he was asked.

"Yay!" Heather cheered. She then proceeded to prance around like an idiot.

"If anyone asks, I don't know you." Britney stated.

"Um...here." He handed her the , now autographed, photo. Heather squealed in delight and jumped up and down.

"Hey! Are we forgetting about someone!?!" Russell cried.

"What's his problem?" Britney asked.

"Oh, him?" Heather said gesturing to Russell "He's just upset cause' I beat him cards ten times in a row."

"No way..." Britney's eyes were wide.

"I can't belive it either..." Russel moaned.

"That is so weird..." Britney said, still wide eyed. She walked past Russell over to the card table behind them. "Someone left their tokens here!" She looked at Russell. "Oh, were you saying something?" she asked. Russell banged his head against the table.

"My life is over." He sobbed.

"Dude, it's a card game. Get over it." Britney said, rolling her eyes. This only made Russell cry even harder.

"If it makes you feel any better, I suck at cards too!" Heather admitted. Russell cried even harder.

"Hey Brit, Heather. Did I miss anything interesting?" The girls turned around. There stood a brown haired boy, a year older than the girls by the looks of it

"Teddy Eddy!" Heather exclaimed. She ran over to the brunette and hugged him.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! _Heather!_ Get off!" he demanded in a playfully angry tone. Heather squeezed him harder. He laughed.

"So...are you the Edward they were talking about?" Gino asked.

"Guilty as charged." He replied. "Hey you're that Gambino kid, aren't you?"

"Ed!" Heather playfully slapped him. "That was rude!"

"Yes, I am." replied Gino

"Your Harem are looking for you outside." Ed said. (Hey! That rhymed! X3)

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" Gino sighed.

"OhmyGod! There he is!" They heard someone squeal.

"I see him! I see him!"

"He's right over there!" The ground rumbled. Fangirlish squealing and screaming could be heard in the distance.

"I think you should run now." Britney advised. Gino fled from the group.

The massive herd for fangirls charged through the building in hot pursuit of their beloved Gambino heir. Leaving behind trampled people, smashed card tables, and various prizes from Prize and Joy in their wake.

Lex walked over to the scene, broom in hand.

"Damn," He complained. "They expect me to clean _this_ up?"


End file.
